The Sacrifice
by Soyokaze17
Summary: My first story, and it's Izayoi's and InuTaisho's POV on InuYasha's birth. Good start. No ideas for real stories yet. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**He Saved Me**

**Izayoi's POV**

It was late at night. It's going to be the longest night of my life, I thought. I had gone into labor a few hours ago. I knew that this child would be a half demon.

The mansion I was currently in, was being guarded, by Takimaru's men. I know the troops have been waiting outside for sometime. They are waiting for the opportunity to kill InuTaisho, my dearest. They know he is coming. They have been waiting for this for a long time now.

I started thinking of the joy. The joy I would experience if the child, and I survived. The joy of my dearest coming, to join me.

"My dearest", I silently called for InuTaisho, my husband, to come for me. And save me, like he had always done before.

But, a voice said he wouldn't come this time.

"The night of a lunar eclipse. Excellent. It's the perfect time to slay a demon", I heard outside the room. It was definitely a man, and his voice was low. I was able to hear his words, even if they were very faint.

"Who is it?" I asked weakly.

"I is I," said the voice. "Takimaru of Setsunga"

"Takimaru?" I asked again weakly. "Thank goodness you've arrived," I told him, relived.

"You must gather the men standing guard outside and leave at once," I explained. "Please do as I say. I fear there is no one who is srong enough to challenge him. "

I know that he loved me. And that even if he was the leader of he troop that was waiting to kill me, he would still kill InuTaisho.

"My lady, I have long felt a deep connection with you, as you are aware," he told me. "Even though I raelize full well that your heart has been captured by a demon. "

With him saying that, he took out his sprear, with a little blood on it, and thrusted it through the door. Aimed, at me.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. The speear stuck in my flesh. I knew I was dying. Heard Takimaru walk away from me. I thought of the joy once again for a second, and reached out to the moon, again, silently calling InuTaisho. Then felt nothing.

Suddenly, I felt my heart, beating again. The blood in my veins, which had layed still, rushed through again. I felt the life coming back to me. And, my eyes fluttered. I knew he had used Tenseiga to save me.

Above me, I saw who I never thought would come. InuTaisho. He came for me.

Then, I heard crying. I saw it was the child I had been waiting for. He had silver hair, the softest skin, the cutest face, and the fluffiest and smallest dog ears I've ever seen above his head.

He put Tenseiga back in his sieve, and took the cloth of fur from the fire rat, and put it around me.

Suddenly, Takimaru came back through the doorway, his left arm missing.

"I have no regrets about fighting you to the death. Let us journey together to the netherworld," he said to InuTaisho, ready for battle.

"Move mon," my dearest told me.

I gasped. "My dearest!" I whiseperd. I moved back a few steps, with my newborn child wrapped in a cloth.

"InuYasha," he said.

"What is that?" asked Takimaru.

"The infant's name," InuTaisho answered.

"The child shall be called InuYasha," he said to me.

"InuYasha," I said back.

"Now go!" he told me.

"Yes," I answered. I ran away, going to the back of the mansion, just as he had told me to do.

I ran as fast as I could, still barefoot, yp a hill behind the masion. I looked back, at InuTaisho, and Takimaru, still inside the mansion. I sighed, quietly.

InuYasha stared crying again, and I looked at him. He was beautiful.

I prayed silently that InuTaisho would survive, and that I would meet him again someday. But, I heard a voice, saying he wouldn't come for me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Would Save Her**

InuTaisho's POV

It was a cool night. I had battled with the demon Ryuukutsei just this morning, and my wounds were dripping with blood onto the sand on the beach we were in. I was only able to seal the demon, and not kill it.

I wasn't thinking of Ryuukutsei. I was thinking of my wife, Izayoi. She has gone into labor. I can smell it. And, I smell somthing else. Fire. Near my Izayoi. I have to get to her. She's in danger!

"Father, do you insist on going?" my son, Sesshomaru asked.

Not this again, I thought. "Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" I asked back.

"I will not stand in your way," he said to me. "Howerver, before you go, you must entrust the swords sounggs and tetsaiga to me."

"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" I asked him. "Do you desire power so much?"

"Why do you seek power, my son" I asked again.

"The path I walk is the path of supreme conquest," he explained to me. " And it is power that wil reveal the way for me"

"Supreme conquest? Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" I asked.

"Protect?" he asked me. After a little while to think, he answered. "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."

Enough talk, I thought. I need to go to Izayoi. I transformed into my more powerfull form, a giant dog demon. I ran frantically to he castle where Izayoi was.

"Please master, I beg you not to be so rash!" shouted Myogaji, my flea servant. "You must reconsider my lord. The wounds from your battle with ryuokutsei have not yeat healed! This is sheer madness!" He protested, shouting frantically as he was clinging o my fur as I ran.

"That doesn't matter, I canno afford to lose her!" I shouted back.

"Besides, I am not long for this world," I added silently.

I stopped on a cliff, a little way from the mansion. "Izayoi, I am coming for you," I said silently.

I ran down from the cliff, and to the mansion, where I transformed into my smaller form before entering. I took out Tatsaiga, the sword of earth, and attacked the guards standing guard.

"Windscar!" I shouted, crumpling the gate, and throwing the guarding men.

I ran straight to the birthing room, where I knew Izayoi was. I had to run a little way there, where I knew more soldiers would be waiting. Some fired arrows a me. But I kept running.

Arrows hit me a few times, but I didn't care. As long as I got to Izayoi.

"Windscar!" I shouted again, killing and throwing more men standing guard and attacking me. The mansion was up in smoke from the windscar.

"Izayoi!" I called out, hoping for an answer. But, it wasn't Izayoi that answered.

"At last you've come demon. A little late though", said Takimaru as he came out of the mansion in his red armour.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now," he told me. "I displatched her myself."

"Damn you fool!" I shouted, cursing him for killing my Izayoi.

He took out his sword, the sword of hell, Soungga, and ran at me, preparing to attack. I ran to him as well, and with the Tetsaiga I cut of his left arm, leaving him writhing in pain on he ground, bleeding heavily.

"Set the mansion on fire!" I heard him say as I kept running. "With that demon and everyone in it! Brun it to the ground!"

At once, fire-tipped arrows were shot, and the mansion was being burned. But I didn't care. I had o get to Izayoi.

I heard a baby crying, and it directed me to zayoi in the smoking mansion.

I ran to the birthing room, where the crying was coming from, and I lifted the cover, throwing it aside. "Izayoi," I gasped.

There she was. My Izayoi, in blankets covered with her blood, lying dead, and still.

But, I can still save here. I took out the Tenseiga, the sword of heaven, and it pulsed in my clawed hands. At once, I saw the about 4 ceartures of the netherworld. Ugly, bald, and crawling over my Izayoi.

"Carry out my will, Tenseiga," I said to my sword.

In 2 swipes, I killed the creatures. The blood on my dearest dissapeared, and she woke up. I put the Tenseiga back in i's sieve, and took out the red cloth made of the fur of the fire rat.

I put it over My Izayoi, so she will be protected from the flames around us.

Suddenly, Takimaru came in, with his left arm cut clean off, and bleeding. I took out Tetsaiga, the sword to protect man, and got ready for a fight.

"I have no regrets about fighting you to the death," he said, with Izayoi behind me. "Let us journey together to the netherworld."

"Move mon," I said to Izayoi, because I knew, he had the sword of hell, Soungga, and it was powerful, and dangerous, and i had the power to kill even me.

"My dearest!" she gasped, and she moved back a few steps, with the child in a bundle in her arms.

"InuYasha," I said.

"What is that?" Takimaru asked with a confused look.

"The infants name is InuYasha," I answered. "The child shall be called InuYasha," I said, this time to Izayoi.

"InuYasha," she muttered, to the bundle in her arms.

"Now go!" I told her. I didn't want her, and my child to die in this battle, like I possibly will.

"Huh? Yes!" she answered, and ran away at once.

At once, the bleeding foe in front of me, with us seperated by a line of flames, took out his sword of hell, Soungga, and the sword emitted a red, transparent dragon, which surrounded him and the sword.

We joined swords, and we were even. Both of us equally strong. I kept fighting against him, but he wasn't willing to give up.

Suddenly, the burning roof above us collapes, trapping us in flames.

"Izayoi, you must survive," I whispered quietly, nearing my death under the burning roof. "Live a long life. Live long and well, with InuYasha," I whispered to her.


End file.
